The Joker
by sango7higurashi
Summary: Sirius era o coringa naquela guerra e a razão era ela.


Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Obs: Para todos da SB, desculpem-me perdi o prazo outra vez D:

The Joker

Sirius Black abriu os olhos esperando encontrar um lugar claro, esperando que, ao menos, tivesse sido perdoado de seus pecados e tivesse direito ao céu. Infelizmente, o lugar sombrio lhe lembrava tanto o lugar mundano de onde vinha, que Sirius acreditou estar no inferno.

- Achei que não acordaria nunca.

Ouviu a voz rouca de sempre e endireitou o pescoço para olhar o homem. A aparência era pior do que a da última vez que o vira, a pele estava mais branca, o rosto mais deformado... era quase como se tivesse deixado de ser humano.

- Quem diria, vou dividir o inferno com você?

- Sinto lhe dizer que você não está morto, Black.

Ainda confuso, Sirius olhou sua situação atual, estava amarrado a uma cadeira em um quarto que ele poderia jurar ser parte da mansão Malfoy.

- Que pena... Onde está Bella?

- Não sei ao certo, acho que com Narcisa.

- Por quanto tempo eu estive semimorto?

- Pouco mais de um mês... mas ainda não fez a pergunta certa, Black.

O moreno suspirou, estava cansado daquilo.

- O que quer comigo dessa vez, _Milorde_?

O tom de voz irônico pareceu incomodar o homem, mas a pose foi mantida.

- Trabalhe para mim, Black, você sabe que não pode levar essa vida para sempre, seu lado de luz está perdendo, Potter não vai durar muito mais, é inútil você continuar lutando. Se não me engano, da última vez que tentou resistir, perdeu seus melhores amigos e ainda ganhou um bônus... 12 anos em Azkaban!

O tom de graça enfureceu Sirius, teria acertado um soco no homem se não estivesse amarrado.

- Rabicho nos traiu! E Bellatrix também! Sem isso, você jamais teria vencido.

- Na verdade, você se autodestruiu, Black. Bellatrix não sabia de nada, você foi um tolo ao achar que ela poderia te avisar caso você cometesse um erro, eu não sou um homem de correr riscos, eu tenho apenas metade dela, e como já nos foi provado varias vezes, o amor é um sentimento perigoso e tolo, ele nos destrói... confiar um segredo em um apaixonado seria insensato.

A surpresa ficou fixada em sua face, mal sentia os músculos, não conseguia mover seus olhos do ponto fixo que encarava desde que começara a falar. Mas logo depois, sentiu uma risada subir sua garganta, uma risada que saiu tão doentia, que ele sequer a reconheceu como sua.

- Quem diria! Lord Voldemort tem medo! Você temeu que Bellatrix me contasse sobre Rabicho, você temeu perder a lealdade dela.

Um silencio tenso se formou no aposento e Sirius sorriu soltando sua cartada final.

- Você ainda tem medo... esta morrendo de medo de perdê-la e essa é a única razão que eu ainda estou aqui, você não pode me matar, porque sabe que no momento que o meu coração parar de bater, o feitiço antigo que fizemos quando pirralhos vai matá-la e você não vai suportar perdê-la por minha causa, você não vai suportar a ideia de que você a matou... Você a...

Sirius não concluiu, o Lord sabia onde aquilo terminaria e não foi surpresa para nenhum dos dois quando os gritos de dor encheram o aposento. Sirius quase podia sentir a confirmação de sua fala no cruciatus que recebia.

Os gritos cessaram e o silêncio se formou, os dois se encaravam como se a qualquer momento um fosse ser morto pelo olhar do outro.

- Sabe por que estamos juntos? Porque Bellatrix me entregou seu amor, mas deu a você sua lealdade. Eu estou preso a você enquanto você tiver a lealdade dela, mas isso não me faz um comensal por completo porque você não tem a MINHA lealdade. E eu acho que a gente vai passar a vida inteira assim, _Milord, _porque eu vou ser sempre o coringa do seu jogo, eu sou seu, mas também não sou.

A dor veio mais uma vez e Sirius tinha a certeza de que seus gritos eram bem altos, mesmo que não conseguisse ouvir nada. Porém, a dor logo passou e ele não pode deixar de estranhar, olhou ao redor e viu a porta se abrindo lentamente.

- Não devia torturá-lo logo depois que acordou.

O tom era firme, mas quase soava como um sussurro de ameaça, era o mesmo tom que jurava amor na cama e morte em uma batalha. Sirius ainda tinha a vista desfocada pela dor, mas sabia exatamente quem estava na sua frente.

- Bella! A quanto tempo não nos encontramos... a última vez acho que foi quando você estava tentando o suicídio através de mim.

Sirius levantou o olhar, viu o revirar de olhos característico da prima, viu a face branca e ossuda que em conjunto com os lábios carnudos lhe encantara tantas vezes.

- Você sabe que não foi suicídio, estava tentando te tirar de cena, não seria nada bom nós dois acabarmos mortos devido a um feitiço de algum comensal, principalmente Lucius, ele estava louco para te acertar.

Sirius soltou um resmungo baixo, mas não respondeu realmente, abaixou a cabeça e apreciou o silêncio do cômodo. Levou longos minutos para que sentisse as cordas desaparecerem e o alivio atingir seus pulsos.

- Vá embora.

Voldemort já não olhava mais para seu ex-prisioneiro, ele caminhava em direção a janela com a mente muito distante.

- Snape está por aqui? Não quero correr o risco de encontrá-lo.

- Snape está em casa, mandei Rabicho com ele, não vai encontrar ninguém. Onde pretende ir?

- Vou para o apartamento de Remus, ele é o único que sabe do feitiço então também é o único com quem posso contar.

Um riso leve escapou dos lábios finos do Lorde.

- Curioso... foi exatamente ele que te deixou apodrecendo em azkaban.

Sirius sentiu o sangue pulsar mais forte nas veias, ele já sabia disso, ele não precisava ser lembrado disso, afinal, fora justamente por conhecer sobre o feitiço que Remus desconfiara dele.

- Vamos logo.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, ele seguiu para fora do cômodo e bateu a porta, andou lado a lado com Bellatrix sem trocar nenhuma palavra até que chegasse na sala vazia dos Malfoy.

- Nada a declarar? Não nos falamos decentemente a eras.

Bellatrix o mirou com os olhos negros quase como um gato que olhava sua presa, mas logo em seguida enrugou os lábios, exatamente como fazia quando mentia.

- Vá embora, Sirius, pare de lutar por algo que não vale a pena.

Sirius se surpreendeu com as palavras dela, Bellatrix nunca tentara mudar seu jeito, nunca tentara convencê-lo de que sua causa não valesse a pena. Estava tão impressionado, que esquecera de que aquilo era uma mentira.

- Você está dentro da causa?

- Eu sempre estive.

- Não assim, você sempre acreditou na pureza do sangue, sempre gostou da ideia de sumir com os trouxas, mas nunca se importou com a guerra.

- Mas me importo agora.

Sirius não estava mais pensando, não olhava o nervosismo obvio, não via o olhar forte que escondia a mentira dos lábios, não via os ombros que se moviam levemente demonstrando incomodo... ele via apenas seu ciúme o cegando.

- Então é isso? Está com ele pra valer? Torturou até os Longbotton para encontrá-lo... Tem razão, vai ser melhor se eu sumir, deixar o caminho livre pra você, aposto como você se arrepende do feitiço, sinto muito por ser um empecilho na sua vida, mas não posso morrer pra acabar com seu sofrimento.

- Mas que inferno! Do que raios você está falando?

- Estou falando do seu Lord adorado! Agora não é mais só lealdade não é? Por isso você se importa!

Bellatrix o olhou e finalmente entendeu o que acontecia, sentiu a risada subir, mas se limitou a um sorriso.

- Exatamente, não é mais só a lealdade, o que vai fazer?

- Tatuar o braço e vender minha alma para o demônio soa justo se for por você.

A marcara caiu tão rápido que ambos se assustaram, Bellatrix não sabia o que pensar, não conseguia pensar na próxima fala se seu jogo, sentia apenas a surpresa.

- Não torturei os Longbotton.

A fala saiu tão robotizada que surpreendeu a ambos. Bellatrix nunca desmentia o que dizia.

- Mas porque confessou.

- Não tive muita opção, Rodolphus descobriu sobre o feitiço, quis se vingar e armou para mim, me tirando de cena, ele também condenava você, se eu tive coragem de torturar Alice mesmo após a queda do Lord, então Remus não tinha muita opção a não ser acreditar que você era o traidor e condená-lo a Azkaban.

Ambos respiraram pesadamente, como se o ar tivesse menos oxigênio.

- Você sabe não é? Por isso disse essa mentira, você também conhece os sentimentos _dele._

- Sim, eu sei.

- Porque mentiu.

- Curiosidade, queria saber o que você faria, eu sabia que ele tinha lhe perturbado a cabeça.

- Eu a amo, isso não é suficiente?

- É suficiente pra você?

Ele a olhou fundo e entendeu que ela não se referia ao seu amor, mas sim ao dela, ela nunca dizia abertamente, ela só havia dito uma única vez, na noite em que fizeram o feitiço, e jurou nunca repetir, mesmo que fosse verdade.

- Não, não é.

- Esse é o nosso problema, Sirius, enquanto a guerra durar, só o amor não é suficiente e você não é um comensal, nossa lealdade não está do mesmo lado.

- Tecnicamente, eu sou sim.

Bellatrix balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não nós dois, nós somos como o coringa de um baralho, pode ser usado em qualquer canastra.

- Vendo assim, ser um comensal não faz a menor diferença, você está se contradizendo.

Os olhos negros miraram o chão e Sirius a viu tão frágil como a muito não via.

- O amor não foi suficiente entre eu e _ele, _porque seria entre eu e você?

Ela o desafiava com a voz, mas não olhava para ele, era quase como se visse algo através de seus olhos, algo que não fosse ele. Sirius deu um passo a frente e tocou o decote do vestido preto que ela usava, deslizou o dedo e puxou a abertura até que ela revelasse a tatuagem gravada sobre o coração, ele desceu o rosto e beijou sobre a marca fazendo-a ficar mais escura sobre a pele pálida.

- Não sei.

O desafio foi mandado de volta, seu rosto sorria em deboche, o sarcasmo característico do Black e que Sirius tanto odiava em sua mãe. Quanta ironia.

Bellatrix devolveu o olhar e logo depois moveu o corpo para fazer seus lábios se unir aos dele num beijo silencioso. Sirius sentiu a marca formigar no peito.

- Talvez sejamos diferentes, talvez seja suficiente entre nós porque seja apenas isso, se tivermos tudo um do outro, tudo se desfaz.

Ela riu pelo nariz, algo pouco característico dela, mas a marca da convivência com Narcisa e seu deboche constante em cada palavra.

- Quer tanto superá-lo? Está tão desesperado assim pelo meu amor?

- Quase enlouquecendo.

Ela sorriu e a troca de olhares deixava claro que o jogo tinha acabado, ela colocou a mão sobre o lugar que a marca dele estava escondida pela roupa gasta e aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele.

- Você já o tem.

E com a mesma voz sussurrada daquela noite anos atrás, Bellatrix disse suas últimas palavras antes de virar as costas e desaparecer pela mansão.


End file.
